Pokrótce
by Arctic.starflower
Summary: Gdy miałam siedem lat wierzyłam w zębowe wróżki, Świętego Mikołaja i Zajączka Wielkanocnego. Ze szczególną mocą byłam przekonana o istnieniu Babuki. W wieku dwunastu lat przekonałam się, że magia to nie tylko iskierki, latające piórka, brokat i skrzydełka wróżek.
1. Chapter 1

Gdy miałam siedem lat wracałam ze szkoły i zsikałam się w majtki. Z przyjemnością zwaliłabym winę na jedzenie w stołówce szkolnej, z tym, że jakby nie patrzeć w tym wypadku popuściłabym coś innego.

Przepraszam, nie chciałam być wulgarna.

W każdym razie, nie pamiętam; może wypiłam za dużo wody z kranu? Zawsze byłam dzieckiem pijącym wodę prosto z kranu, więc może to i powód. Z tym, że wtedy to byłaby moja wina, a tego zawsze próbuję unikać. Inna opcja, zawsze pod ręką, gdy się ma rodzeństwo: zwalić na siostrę. Moja siostra miała wtedy dziewięć lat i była odpowiedzialna za odprowadzanie mnie do i z szkoły. Z tym, że moja siostra nie nadepnęła mi celowo na pęcherz. Poza tym i tak byłaby zbyt miła, żeby to zrobić. Pożyczyła mi swój szkolny kardigan, który był mi stanowczo za długi i tylko dzięki temu była na tyle odważna, by następnego dnia również pojawić się w szkole. Nam obu oberwało się później, solennie. Petunii za zniszczenie swojego sweterka, mi za zniszczenie całej reszty mojego mundurku szkolnego. Od tamtego dnia byłam bardzo ostrożna przy piciu wody z kranu.

Gdy miałam siedem lat wierzyłam w zębowe wróżki, Świętego Mikołaja i Zajączka Wielkanocnego. Ze szczególną mocą byłam przekonana o istnieniu Babuki. Posunęłam się nawet do tego, że zimą szukałam śladów Jacka Mroza a nocą koczowałam na nadejście Prometeusza z usypiającym piaskiem w kieszeni kubraczka. Tego ostatniego szczególnie trudno było mi przyłapać. Najwyraźniej pojawiał się idealnie w tym samym momencie, gdy ja traciłam kontakt z rzeczywistością w procesie odpływania. Podstępny dziad jeden. Był to też cudowny okres, gdy wierzyłam w swoje głęboko ukryte zadatki na primabalerinę nawet, jeśli nie byłam w stanie wypowiedzieć tego słowa bez plucia śliną.


	2. Chapter 2

W wieku ośmiu lat wszechświat po raz pierwszy zaskoczył mnie swoją przewrotnością i niewytłumaczalnością. To mógł być piątek lub poniedziałek. Dokładnie pamiętam, że zignorowałam wtedy polecenie mojej mamy, żeby wrócić do domu zaraz po szkole. Mogła to więc być równie dobrze środa. Dziesięcioletnia Petunia była w trakcie odkrywania cieni do powiek. Razem z koleżankami przeprowadzała szturm na toaletkę jednej z niczego niespodziewających się okolicznych mam a ja byłam już na tyle dorosła, żeby sama przehasać drogę ze szkoły do domu bez popuszczenia w rajstopy. W poszukiwaniu specyficznego rodzaju wolności, której pragnie każda ośmioletnia dziewczynka postanowiłam spędzić kilka minut na gigancie i poszłam na belę. Bela, co koniecznie trzeba wytłumaczyć, była najwyższą, najwspanialszą i najbardziej kolorową huśtawką na całym placu zabaw, na której bujali się tylko starsi, bo gdy się rozhuśtać wystarczająco mocno śruby nerwowo przeskakiwały i serce stawało ze strachu. Bela nadawała się do skakania, bo wokół niej był miękki piasek i kilka metrów wolnej przestrzeni. Starsze dzieci robiły na beli zawody z skakaniu wzwyż lub w dal. Adam, którego nazwiska zupełnie nie pamiętam, potrafił nawet obrócić się wokół własnej osi w powietrzu. Nawet nie płakał tak bardzo, gdy skręcił kostkę.

Tego dnia rozbujałam się mocno, znacznie mocniej, niż pozwalała mi na to mama czy nawet Petunia. A gdy już byłam kosmicznie wysoko bez zastanowienia wystrzeliłam w powietrze, takim sprytnym dzieciakiem byłam. Pamiętam, że dopiero u szczytu swojego łuku się zorientowałam, jak wysoko mnie wyrzuciło i że o mój Boże, umrę i muszę się zatrzymać, bo mama mnie zabije! I wtedy właśnie wszechświat postanowił posłuchać pisku ośmiolatki i wstrzymał na moment grawitację. Albo ja zrobiłam się dla grawitacji za lekka. Zatrzymałam się dosłownie w połowie lotu i zawisłam kilka stóp nad ziemią, wpatrzona w złocisty piasek z następującymi po sobie chronologicznie emocjami: przerażeniem (że umrę), zdziwieniem (że piasek się nie przybliża), szokiem (że najwyraźniej się unoszę w powietrzu) zaciekawieniem (z tego samego powodu, co wczesnej szok) i kolejną dozą przerażenia (że utknęłam na dobre trzy stopy nad ziemią i całą resztą życia będę fruwać i skończę w cyrku, no bo gdzie indziej mnie przyjmą do pracy, skoro wszystkie sufity będą dla mnie za niskie?!). Gdy tylko pojawiła się ta ostatnia myśl, z hukiem spadłam na ziemię. Nawet nie wytrzepałam piasku z sandałków tylko poleciałam z miejsca do domu, gdzie znów dostałam niezła burę za to, że zostawiłam tornister na placu zabaw. To też była pewna moja przypadłość: wiecznie znajdował się pretekst, żeby mi się za coś oberwało.


	3. Chapter 3

Przez kilka kolejnych dni czaiłam się wokół beli, z zamiarem przyłapania jej na gorącym uczynku, o którym nie wiedziałam, jak będzie wyglądać. Minął tydzień, zanim znów na nią wsiadłam. Tym razem nic się nie stało, co mnie nieco poirytowało. Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie dzień w dzień skakałam z beli jakbym planowała skręcić sobie kark zanim grawitacja mnie zignorowała po raz drugi. A ponieważ chłopcy w mojej klasie właśnie byli w trakcie odkrywania świata komiksów, doszłam do jedynego sensownego wniosku, do jakiego powinna była dojść ośmiolatka: była kobietą supermanem. Z primabaleriny przeszłam na poziom wyższy aspiracji. Moim wymarzonym zawodem stało się bycie superbohaterem i ratowanie świata. W celu zdobywania niezbędnych kwalifikacji kolejne miesiące poświęciłam na odkrywanie swoich tajemnych supermocy, ku bezkresnej konsternacji moich rodziców i siostry.


	4. Chapter 4

W wieku dziewięciu lat potrafiłam dobrowolnie zatrzymać się w powietrzu (odwieczna baletnica we mnie zawsze wykorzystywała te momenty, by zaserwować jakiś wymyślny ruch rękoma lub nogami) lub zwolnić mój lot tak bardzo, jak tylko chciałam. Z przyśpieszaniem nie eksperymentowałam. Kontrolowałam proces wegetacji roślin, których dotykałam. Z ziarenka na dłoni mógł mi wyrosnąć kwiatek na tyle inteligentny, że na moje życzenie tańczyły mu płatki i listki. Nauczyłam się zaplatać sobie warkocz bez dotykania palcami włosów. Były to stosunkowo bezużyteczne moce dla przyszłej nadziei świata i ludzkości, ale nie narzekałam, nawet gdy mama stanowczo i pod groźbą wiekuistego szlabanu zabroniła mi wykorzystywać swoich umiejętności poza domem. Wtedy też spotkałam Severusa Snape'a, który powiedział coś, czego absolutnie żadna dziewięcioletnia panienka nie ma ochoty usłyszeć: że jestem czarownicą.

No wiedźmą, że jestem!

Czarodziejką? W porządku: to nie było by tak złe. Wróżkę mogłabym nawet uznać za komplement. Ale Severus nigdy nie był najlepszy w wyrażaniu siebie i bez ceregieli ogłosił mi, ze jestem czarownicą. Serio mnie to przeraziło i gdy wstępna wściekłość minęła zaczęłam wypatrywać na swoim nosie kurzajek. Gdy po tygodniu unikania Severusa Snape'a ze Spinner's End moja twarz nadal była twarzą poważnie naiwnej dziewięciolatki, moja złość wróciła. A razem z nią odwaga, by wyśledzić niegrzecznego chłopca i mu nawtykać za to, jak nakłamał. Udało mu się mnie do siebie przekonać jednym gestem: wziął nosek z ziarenkami klonu, zakręcił nim za szypułkę jak śmigłem helikoptera i nosek uniósł się w powietrze, jak samolocik. Fruwał tak dobrą minutę. Ostateczne pojednanie nastąpiło, gdy obiecał, że nie każda czarownica ma kurzajki. Od tamtej chwili byliśmy nierozłączni.


	5. Chapter 5

Moi rodzice nie byli specjalnie uspokojeni tym, że mam ponoć być czarownicą. Petunia dodatkowo, gdy dowiedziała się, że moje umiejętności nie są aż tak niespotykane, zaczęła podejmować próby zmuszenia płatków kwiatów do poruszania się. Severus zapytał się jej wówczas, kiedy miała urodziny. Gdy się dowiedział, że w kwietniu skończyła jedenaście lat oświadczył jej, że z całą pewnością nie jest czarownicą i nigdy nie będzie umiała robić tak niesamowitych rzeczy jak my, ponieważ gdyby była czarownicą, to już dawno dostałaby list z Hogwartu.

To był pierwszy raz, gdy Petunia była na mnie zła tak bardzo, że do końca dnia się do mnie nie odzywała. Niestety, nie był to ostatni raz.


	6. Chapter 6

Gdy miałam jedenaście lat i skoczyłam szkołę podstawową, byłam zdecydowanie za często pokłócona z siostrą, całe dnie spędzałam z Severusem na doskonaleniu naszych umiejętności i każdego dnia modliłam się o to, by Hogwart był prawdziwy i autentyczni i proszę, proszę, proszę niech mnie tam przyjmą!

List przyniosła profesor Soonberg, nauczająca w tamtym czasie Numerologii. Razem z listem pojawiła się nagła i gorąca akceptacja moich rodziców, którzy - gdy przekonali się, że ich najmłodsza córka nie jest chora psychicznie i nie ma namieszane w głowie - zapalili się do tej myśli niemal tak bardzo jak ja sama. Byli zachwyceni i oczarowani, dosłownie. Petunia z kolei była zła, że Hogwart jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy i, co więcej, nie przysłał jej listu.


	7. Chapter 7

W wieku jedenastu lat chciałam być potężną czarownicą. Nie bardzo zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że tak właściwie już na wstępie jestem całkiem niezła, bo nie każdy jest w stanie kontrolować swoją magię zanim dostanie do ręki różdżkę. Chciałam wszystkim udowodnić, że mogę być dobra, świetna, najlepsza. Całymi nocami ściskałam w dłoni swoją dziesięciocalową, wierzbową różdżkę z rdzeniem z włókna smoczego serca i marzyłam o nowych wspaniałych przyjaciołach, o przygodach i o magii, magii, magii.

Nikt jednak - ani Severus, ani profesor Soonberg - nie uprzedził mnie, że moje pochodzenie ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie i że niektórzy będą mnie oceniać, jako gorszą, najgorszą i zupełnie niegodną. Rzeczywistość mnie wtedy spoliczkowała i na dobrą sprawę robiła to dla przypomnienia, co kilka dni.

Do pewnych rzeczy nie idzie się przyzwyczaić.


	8. Chapter 8

W wieku dwunastu lat przekonałam się, że magia to nie tylko iskierki, latające piórka, brokat i skrzydełka wróżek. Przestałam wierzyć w Mikołaje, Zajączki, Jacki Mrozy i Prometeusze. Bezkształtna Buka przybierała na zmianę formy przeróżnych magicznych zwierząt a gdy skończyłam trzynaście lat, była przede wszystkim Voldemortem.

Moim marzeniem w tym czasie było konstruować zaklęcia. Severus był z tym o niebo lepszy. Wciąż byłam z nim nierozłączna. Moi rodzice niezmiennie byli zachwyceni opowieściami, które im przywoziłam ze szkoły i spisywałam w listach. Moja siostra z dnia na dzień się ode mnie oddalała. Magia wciąż pozostała magią; niesamowitą, niepojętą i czekającą na ukazania swoich wspaniałych tajemnic. Pojawiały się jednak też ciemne plamy, szydercze prychnięcia i obraźliwe szepty. Voldemort dążył nieprzerwanie do władzy a ponieważ władza kusi wielu, zjednywał sobie coraz większą rzeszę zwolenników.


	9. Chapter 9

Czternastego sierpnia 1974 roku o 5:27 nad ranem, gdy mgła była tak gęsta, że trzeba było ją odpychać od siebie rękoma, by się nie udusić, na trzecim piętrze miejskiego szpitala świętej Katarzyny z Genui, w pokoju numer 307 rozległ się nieustający, przeszywający pisk aparatury medycznej.

Tego ostatniego nie jestem pewna; tego pisku. Ale lubię myśleć, że coś na pewno w jakiś sposób zakomunikowało wszechświatu koniec ery. To, że ziemia się nie natrzęsła i że chmury nie spadły nam na głowy jest dla mnie wciąż nie do pojęcia. Jestem pewna, że coś MUSIAŁO się stać. Koniec świata nie dzieje się po cichu, nie taki koniec świata. Moja Mama miała zaledwie trzydzieści osiem lat i była zbyt młoda i zbyt piękna i zbyt niesamowita i zbyt czuła i wyrozumiała by to wszystko miało się odbyć po cichu.

Ze szpitala zadzwoniono do nas o 6:30. Od trzech minut byłam już wtedy półsierotą, ale nie dotarło to do mnie przez długie godziny. Gdy wreszcie mnie olśniło, jestem pewna, że w jakiś sposób umarłam. A z całą pewnością nie mogę powiedzieć, że przez kilka następnych tygodni żyłam. Długo mi zajęło, zanim nauczyłam się definiować siebie w nowy sposób. Lily Evans, córka operatora maszyn Toma Evansa i nieżyjącej już Lorelai Evans. Ta płacząca w cieniu, zupełnie niepodobna do swojej zmarłej matki.


	10. Chapter 10

W wieku czternastu lat, w kilka miesięcy po Dniu Końca Ery, chciałam być łamaczem zaklęć. Ale coraz częściej słyszałam o zniknięciach, morderstwach i atakach. Sama miałam o jedno doświadczenie straty za dużo. Zdecydowanie za często słyszałam wyzwiska na korytarzu. W połowie piątego roku zwierzyłam się Severusowi, że chyba chciałabym zostać aurorem. Wtedy pewnie nawet tego nie zauważyłam, ale teraz wydaje mi się, że twarz mu pociemniała i głos mu się zrobił nieco piskliwy. A może sobie to tylko ubzdurałam. Wtedy już zadawał się z Avery'm i Mulciber'em i wykazywał coraz większe zainteresowanie czarną magią. Powiedział, że może byłoby bezpieczniej, jakbym została jednak tym łamaczem zaklęć. Coraz częściej się też z nim wtedy kłóciłam, ale byłam zmęczona niesnaskami z własną siostrą, więc na część nieporozumień z Severusem zwyczajnie machałam ręką ze zrezygnowaniem.

Trzy miesiące później, po wielu takich machnięciach ręką i jeszcze większej ilości sygnałów, które powinny mnie były zaalarmować, na oczach – jak głosi legenda - połowy uczniów Hogwartu, Severus Snape, mój najlepszy przyjaciel, za którym wstawiałam się w wielu kłótniach z innymi Gryfonami, nazwał mnie najbardziej obraźliwym określeniem, jakim można było mnie wyzwać. Wypłakując sobie oczy w łazience Jęczącej Marty i robiąc duchowi niezłą konkurencję w tej dziedzinie zastanawiałam się, od jak dawna byłam dla mojego najlepszego i w gruncie rzeczy jedynego przyjaciela jedynie szlamą.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus wiele razy próbował mnie przeprosić a ja wiele razy zastanawiałam się, czy nie powinnam mu czasem wybaczyć. Ostatecznie Petunia też wiele razy nazwała mnie dziwadłem i kłóciłam się z nią o wiele częściej i znacznie głośniej, niż z Severusem. A jednak nigdy nie była na nią bezbrzeżnie wściekła. Nawet na katalizator rozpadu mojej przyjaźni z Severusem, Jamesa Pottera, z którym od pierwszej chwili miałam wyboisty kontakt, nie byłam tak bezkreśnie zła i nigdy mnie tak nie zasmucił. Doszłam do wniosku, że ani Petunia, ani James Potter nigdy aż tak nie zawiedli mojego zaufania i mnie tak strasznie mocno nie rozczarowali. Severus wiedział o mojej niechęci do czarnej magii, o moich obawach z nią związanych i przede wszystkim o moim strachu, co do Voldemorta i jego zwolenników. Jednak mimo to Severus Snape wybrał jego, tym samym stanął naprzeciwko mnie.

Tak, więc w wieku piętnastu lat znałam już smak zdrady, głębokiego rozczarowania i tęsknoty rozrywającej serce. W ciągu roku udało mi się stracić dwie najbliższe mi osoby. Poważnie też wtedy rozważałam wyrwanie Jamesowi Potterowi wszystkich włosów z głowy, ale lato przyszło, zanim udało mi się wcielić moje szatańskie plany w czyn. Po prawdzie byłam też zbyt zrezygnowana i rozczarowana tym pięknym światem.


	12. Chapter 12

Lubię myśleć, że miałam już prawie szesnaście lat, gdy popełniłam błąd, którego nigdy nie będę w stanie naprawić. Wtedy może nie brzmiałoby to aż tak strasznie, nie wstydziłabym się aż tak bardzo. Siedemnastolatki już dawno miały za sobą pierwsze doświadczenia w tej materii, niesione na fali kwiatów i ruchu hipisowskiego, który i tak w Wielkiej Brytanii nie rozwinął się tak bardzo, jak to miało miejsce w Stanach. Tam miała miejsce rewolucja seksualna, nikt nie kwestionował poprawności politycznej aktów a seks był głośno omawiany, jako część życia codziennego.

Jednak nie mieszkałam w Stanach Zjednoczonych, nigdy nie pociągał mnie ruch Dzieci Kwiatów i nie miałam nawet szesnastu lat. Cztery miesiące po moich piętnastych urodzinach, w parną lipcową noc oddałam się chłopcu imieniem Stave. Nigdy później nie wspomniałam o tym ani swojemu ojcu, ani siostrze. Zacięcie trzymałam buzię na kłódkę i do końca wakacji każde rzucone w moją stronę spojrzenie odbierałam, jako przejaw społecznego ostracyzmu. Wiedziałam, że gdyby kiedykolwiek z mojego miasteczka ktokolwiek się dowiedział, zostałabym napiętnowana na własnej ulicy i przyniosłabym wstyd i zażenowanie mojemu ojcu. Więc siedziałam cicho i strasznie się bałam. Byłam pewna, że mój brzuch i piersi robią się coraz większe, jak piłka plażowa. Miałam wrażenie, jakby ktoś mi ją nadmuchiwał, aż się nadymałam do rozmiarów dziewczyny, która z całą pewnością jest ciężarna. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam takiego przerażenia. Bałam się o tym powiedzieć siostrze, z którą i tak miałam w tym momencie znikomy kontakt. Moja mama nigdy nie zdążyła przeprowadzić ze mną _tej _rozmowy.

Z pomocą przyszła Parker, która jakimś cudem mnie odwiedziła w połowie sierpnia. W latach 70 już można było zdobyć testy ciążowe i Parker zaoferowała się, że mi jakiś znajdzie. Wynik był negatywny. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam takiej ulgi. Nigdy.


	13. Chapter 13

Razem z wynikiem negatywnym mojego pierwszego w życiu testu ciążowego przyszła moja niezachwiana przyjaźń i zaufanie dla Stockard Parker, Krukonki, o której zawsze mówiłam, że się przyjaźnimy, ale nigdy przedtem tak naprawdę przyjaciółkami nie byłyśmy.

Nienawidząca swojego imienia Parker, odkąd rozpoczęła naukę w Hogarcie, żyła w stanie ciągłego zdziwienia. Nigdy tak do końca nie uwierzyła, że trafiła do Ravenclawu, podobnie z resztą jak jej opiekunka domu i większość profesorów. Sama Parker głośno i z niezachwianą pewnością głosiła chwilową niedyspozycję Tiary Przydziału w momencie, gdy ona usiadła na krześle. A ponieważ zadaniem życiowym Parker było bycie pewnym, że nikt z jej najbliższego otoczenia nie pogrąża się w smętnych rozmyślaniach, już w pierwszych dniach szóstego roku zostałam wciągnięta w wir życia społecznego w stylu Stockard Parker. Owo życie towarzyskie obejmowało samą Parker, mnie i Megan O'Connor. Parker była leniwym nieukiem nieakceptowanym w swoim własnym domu w Hogwarcie. Z poślizgiem przemykała między zajęciami, zaliczając je na podstawie szczęścia. Pochodziła również z rodziny mugoli, co w dużej mierze definiowało nas obie. Megan natomiast była dziedziczką podupadającej fortuny O'Connorów. I uginała się pod ciężarem tradycji swojego czysto-krwistego rodu, którego największą chlubą była zaskakująca wprawa w operowaniu zaklęciami niewerbalnymi. Ceną za taką sławę był trening milczenia. Megan przetrwała siedem lat nauki w Hogwarcie odzywając się może do góra pięciu osób i to w większości przypadków szeptem. Była niezwykle uzdolniona w zaklęciach, w szczególności niewerbalnych. Przypłaciła to niemal nieistniejącym kręgiem znajomych.


	14. Chapter 14

Tak, więc w wieku lat szesnastu prowadziłam krucjatę mającą na celu przeniesienie Parker do innego domu (Parker złożyła trzy podania do dyrektora szkoły; otrzymała bardzo uprzejme odmowy), tworzyłam indywidualny język migowy z Megan i próbowałam ignorować fakt, że nie bardzo wiedziałam, kim jestem, choć wszyscy inni dookoła wiedzieli, kim chcą, żebym była.

W tym czasie, bowiem usiłowałam ogarnąć swoją rzeczywistość i nadać jej sens. Próbowałam poskładać w jedno kilka elementów:

1. Moja Mama zmarła półtora roku wcześniej.

2. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel nie był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i uważał mnie za szlamę.

3. Podobnie, jak połowa szkoły.

4. Moja siostra nie odpisała na moje dwa ostatnie listy.

5. Mój Tata zaraził mnie zamiłowaniem do rugby.

6. Którego nie grali w Hogwarcie.

7. Bo w Hogwarcie latali na miotłach a ja byłam czarownicą.

8. Mieszkałam w Wieży Gryffindoru.

9. Nie miałam żadnych bliskich znajomych wśród Gryffonów.

10. Za do miałam dwie przyjaciółki w Ravenclawie, jedną dziwniejszą od drugiej.

Na pograniczu dorosłości, którą umownie były moje siedemnaste urodziny, doszłam do wniosku, że nie wszystko ma sens. I prawdopodobnie to było jedno z najważniejszych odkryć w moim życiu. Dowiedziałam się też wtedy, że ludzie w Gryffindorze wiedzą, kim jestem. I - szczerze? - było to dla mnie zaskoczeniem.


	15. Chapter 15

Zawsze wydawało mi się, że funkcjonuję gdzieś na uboczu życia towarzyskiego w szkole. Przez pierwsze pięć lat swojej edukacji w Hogwarcie byłam Gryffonką, która przyjaźniła się ze Ślizgonem. Bardzo szybko awansowałam na Gryffonkę ośmieszoną i obrażoną na oczach sporej części uczniów. Później przez jakiś czas byłam nie-wiem-kim, balansowałam gdzieś na granicy odrętwienia, tracąc dziewictwo i upijając się po raz pierwszy. Kilka tygodni później z kolei byłam Gryffonką przyjaźniącą się z dwoma równie niezwiązanymi ze swoimi domami Krukonkami. Znalazłam w tym nawet pewną homeostazę, dochodząc do wniosku, że też powinnam złożyć podanie o przeniesienie do innego domu.

W tym czasie powstał plan: Parker trafi do Gryffindoru, ja do Ravenclawu. Łudziłyśmy się, że podobną zamianę miejsc dyrekcja łatwiej przełknie. Planu nigdy nie wprowadziłyśmy w życie.


	16. Chapter 16

W słuszność planu Gryffindor-Ravenclaw zwątpiłam dokładnie w dniu swoich urodzin. Po dokonaniu wraz z Parker i Megan procesu konsumpcji urodzinowego tortu w kuchni dokulałam się z powrotem do Wieży Gryffindoru, by zostać zmiecioną z powierzchni Ziemi przez kolejny wstrząs zaserwowany mi przez wszechświat. Marlene McKinnon wręczyła mi butelkę kremowego piwa, Syriusz Black zarzucił mi rękę na ramiona i oświadczono mi, że i owszem, wszystkiego najlepszego.

Muszę zaznaczyć, że wcześniej nie czułam się specjalnie związana ze moim domem. Spałam w dormitorium z dziewczynami, czasami odrabiałam lekcje w Pokoju Wspólnym, jednak przez większość czasu szukałam towarzystwa Megan i Parker. Nie miałam w Gryffindorze przyjaciół czy chociażby bliższych znajomych, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.

To dlatego „Sto lat" w wykonaniu Gryffonów tak mnie zaskoczyło.

Na moje pełne zdziwienia i niedowierzania podziękowania stojący najbliżej mnie James Potter wybuchł śmiechem, nonszalancko zarzucił mi rękę przez ramiona, poczochrał włosy i oświadczył, że chyba nie sądziłam, że urodziny najmilszej Gryffonki ujdą mi płazem.

Tego wieczoru, w wieku idealnie siedemnastu lat, dowiedziałam się kilku rzeczy. Okazało się, że jestem rozpoznawania zarówno przez szósty rok, jak i piaty i siódmy, a w szczególności przez pierwszaków. Dowiedziałam się też, że moje poniekąd dziecinne starcia z Jamesem Potterem są rejestrowane przez – w sumie – wszystkich. Tamtego dnia wyniki przedstawiały się następująco:

- około 36 wyzwisk typu „zarozumiały palant" ode mnie w stronę Jamesa Potter'a.

- 20 wyzwisk typu „wredna jędza" od Jamesa w moją stronę.

- 12 moich odmów na propozycję randki z James'em, łącznie z tą rzuconą tamtego wieczora.

Rejestr był prowadzony od zakończenia piątego roku, czyli zaledwie kilka miesięcy. Wyniki mnie nieco przerażały, Jamesa zażenowały a pozostałych obecnych przy ich odczycie rozbawiły.


	17. Chapter 17

Następnego ranka, w wieku lat siedemnastu i jednego dnia, wyłowiłam z tłumu uczniów Parker i zrelacjonowałam jej wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru. Zapytała się, czego oczekiwałam oferując korepetycje i pomoc w odrabianiu lekcji, angażując się w tworzenie banerów na mecze, puszczając płazem uczniów przyłapanych po ciszy nocnej, uczestnicząc w każdym możliwym klubie naukowym, wstawiając się za nękanymi pierwszakami i organizując publiczne rozrywki w postaci kłótni z Potterem.

Pamiętam, że byłam tak zaskoczona potokiem słów, że odpowiedziałam zaskakująco elokwentnie: _co?_

Na to Parker wywróciła oczami i powiedziała, że to wszystko tylko dlatego, że przyjaźnię się z tak niesamowicie popularną osobą jak ona. Prychnęłam i oświadczyłam, że w Żabim Chórze jestem przez to, że zostałam zaciągnięta siłą. Parker nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć, ale przyznała, że całkiem nieźle gram na żabach. Wywróciłam oczami.

A później zaczęłam tych oczu używać i zauważyłam, że ludzie mnie witają na korytarzach i uśmiechają się do mnie, gdy mnie mijają. Właściwie nie było to niczym nowym, ale z jakiegoś powodu wcześniej nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Prawdopodobnie potrzebowałam kogoś, kto by mi powiedział, czego mam szukać. I gdy nagle okazało się, że nie jestem odizolowana od reszty uczniów, przez jakiś czas nie wiedziałam, co ze sobą zrobić.


	18. Chapter 18

Przez kilka miesięcy byłam nieco zamotana w tym, co się dzieje. Podobnie jak Parker, teraz również i ja żyłam w nieustannym zaskoczeniu, że ktoś czegoś ode mnie chce i czeka, żebym się przyłączyła.

Uczepiłam się wtedy w dużej mierze Parker i Megan, jakbym bała się, że tłum mnie porwie. Uchylałam się przed zobowiązaniami i propozycjami, choć teraz nie jestem pewna, dlaczego. Gdy się przyjaźniłam z Severusem, przyjaźniłam się tylko z Severusem. Gdy on zniknął, nie został mi w szkole nikt specjalnie bliski. Później okazało się, że zupełnie bez mojej wiedzy Parker okrzyknęła się moją przyjaciółką. A Parker, będąc Parker, nie bardzo przejmowała się tym, że jest niespecjalnie akceptowana wśród Krukonów. Zamiast tego nagle wyszło, że znając Parker, znam też połowę Puchonów, a również – dzięki konotacjom Megan – jednego lub dwóch wśród Ślizgonów. Krukoni okazywali mi pewien rodzaj respektu, wynikający z ich poszanowania dla moich wysokich ocen. Prefekt Naczelny zwracał uwagę na moje sugestie, a jego o rok ode mnie młodsza siostra dzieliła ze mną niezdrowe zainteresowanie runami.

A ja zwyczajnie nigdy na to wszystko nie zwróciłam uwagi.

Oczywiście, okazało się jednocześnie, że cieszę się najmniejszą popularnością wśród uczniów o radykalnych poglądach politycznych. To by wyjaśniało wzmożoną liczbę obelg i szyderstw. Ale, w momencie, gdy głowa unosiła mi się nad chmurami z zaskoczenia, że wśród innych jestem stosunkowo popularna, prychnięcia i śmiechy pozostałych mnie nie interesowały aż tak bardzo, jak rok wcześniej.

Dopiero wtedy w pełni doceniłam to, co mogą dać znajomi.


	19. Chapter 19

W tym czasie, wbrew osobistemu przyrzeczeniu dochowania celibatu do końca życia, rozpoczęłam swój pierwszy związek, który wtedy uznałam za poważny. Prefekt Naczelny Jeremiah Bowie był tym, czego wtedy potrzebowałam. W trzy miesiące po rozpoczęciu związku opartego na wspólnej nauce, pomaganiu sobie nawzajem w obowiązkach prefektów i niewinnym trzymaniu się za ręce stał się dokładnie tym, czego nie chciałam.

Był przeciwieństwem Steva. I to też nie było to.

Kilka tygodni później, gdy kończyłam szósty rok edukacji w Hogwarcie, uniwersum postanowiło się skumulować w postaci profesor McGonagall i przez jej usta wstrząsnąć moim małym, osobistym mikro-wszechświatem. Została zgłoszona moje kandydatura na Prefekta Naczelnego. Byłam zaskoczona do tego stopnia, że popisałam się elokwencją mamrocząc jedyną onomatopeję, na którą było mnie w tym momencie stać: _acha_.

Taka byłam wygadana.

Tym sposobem przeżyłam szósty rok i w wieku lat siedemnastu i kilku miesięcy dowiedziałam się, że są ludzie, którzy na mnie polegają i którym zależy na moim zdaniu, choć mi mogło niespecjalnie zależeć na ich opinii. Okazało się, że ciało pedagogiczne widziało we mnie przyszłego Prefekta Naczelnego i choć część uczniów uznawała mnie za coś równie szacownego, jak skrzat domowy, to pozostali uznają mnie za poniekąd swoją. Przekonałam się też, że związek czysto racjonalny jest równie dobry dla mnie jak kontakt jedynie cielesny – czyli kiepski.


	20. Chapter 20

Latem po szóstym roku szybko przypomniałam sobie, jak wyglądają moje stosunki z Petunią. Kiedyś zwalałam wszystko - każdą kłótnie i milczenie - na nią i jej zazdrość. To nie było jednak sprawiedliwe z mojej strony, bo to ja coraz rzadziej pisałam do niej listy i nie interesowałam się jej życiem. Nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na jej chłopaka, który kilka miesięcy później miał zostać jej mężem. Gdzieś po drodze między moim pierwszym a siódmym rokiem w Hogwarcie udało nam się stać sobie zupełnie obojętnymi. Moim światem stała się magia i nie przewidziałam w nim miejsca dla Petunii, a ona sama też wykluczyła mnie ze swojego życia. Ot, mieszkałyśmy razem pod jednym dachem, a jedynym naszym łącznikiem był Tata.

Którego też nie poznawałam.

Zawsze był mężczyzną, który przede wszystkim był głową rodziny. Pracował i zarabiał; nie zajmował się wychowywaniem dzieci. Jak w każdej rodzinie w latach 70 w Wielkiej Brytanii podział obowiązków był u nas jasny: matka zajmuje się dziećmi, ojciec pieniędzmi. Gdy zabrakło Mamy, cała pustkę, jaka po niej powstała Tata wypełnił pracą. Szybko awansował, o czym nie wiedziałam, i zanim się obejrzałam, mój ojciec był kierownikiem działu produkcji, a jego całe dnie wypełniała praca. W domu spał.

Nie wiem, jakim sposobem nie zauważyłam, że moja rodzina się rozsypała. Wychodzi na to, że wszystkich nas razem trzymała Mama, która zawsze była w domu i czekała na powroty: męża z pracy, starszej córki ze szkoły i młodszej z jej własnego świata. Gdy przestała na nas czekać nasz szeregowiec stał się pusty. Ja wyjeżdżałam na całe miesiące do szkoły, Petunia uczestniczyła w kursach w Londynie, a Tata, zamiast wracać do pustych pokoi, zostawał w pracy.

Rozeszliśmy się, każde w swoją stronę.


	21. Chapter 21

Niewiele tego lata zmieniało się w kwestii mojego permanentnego zaskoczenia tym, że inni mają świadomość mojego istnienia. Osobiście zwalam całą winę na Parker, bo sama w życiu bym nie wpadła na to, by wykorzystać swoją licencję na teleportację, żeby się aportować w Londynie. Pomysł wpadł mi do głowy jedynie dlatego, że Parker wyrażała niesamowicie nieodpartą potrzebę znalezienie miejsca, w którym mogłaby grać i śpiewać skoro - jak twierdziła - tylko to chciało jej się robić. Śpiew w chórze szkolnym nie spełniał już jej aspiracji i w wyniku jej pędu do sławy lato przed siódmym rokiem było latem Skromnego Trzmiela. Pomógł też fakt, że sama chętnie uciekałam z domu.

Właściciel Skromnego Trzmiela z pewną dozą niepokoju zerkał na początku na milczącą Megan, nieustannie podskakującą Parker i najnowszą miłość parkerowego życia – Willa. Kilka czwartkowych wieczorów później zmienił zdanie, a pod koniec wakacji był na granicy wyznania całej trójce bezbrzeżnej miłości, przypisując im niezliczone tłumy, które udało im się przyciągać swoimi występami. Skromny Trzmiel stał się odpowiednikiem Trzech Mioteł w samym sercu londyńskiego gwaru. Tam też po raz pierwszy zaryzykowałam stwierdzenie, że James Potter, Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin i Peter Pettigrew nie są tak do końca beznadziejni. Szybko jednak zaczęłam pluć sobie w brodę, gdy Potter zaciągnął mnie na scenę i zmusił do wykonania z nim duetu. Postanowiłam udawać żabę, skoro ponoć dobrze na nich grałam w Żabim Chórze. Wtedy też, w wieku lat siedemnastu i sześciu miesięcy zapracowałam sobie na przezwisko, od którego nie byłam w stanie uciec: Żabcia. Minęło kilka miesięcy, zanim zaczęłam je lubić.


	22. Chapter 22

Tydzień później spadła na mnie odpowiedzialność, którą miałam dzielić z Jamesem Potterem: bycie Prefektem Naczelnym. Nad kuflem kremowego przyznałam mu wtedy po raz pierwszy w życiu rację: dyrektor Hogwartu postradał zmysły.

Nie byłam materiałem na Prefekta Naczelnego. Dopiero od jakiegoś czasu byłam w ogóle świadoma swojego wkładu w życie szkoły, daleko mi było do osoby porywającej za sobą tłumy, nie wspominając o krnąbrnych prefektach. Dodatkową przeszkodą i zmorą zdejmującą mi sen z powiek był niezaprzeczalny fakt, że część prefektów mnie nie tolerowała, a wszyscy Ślizgoni obrzucali wyzwiskami.

Takie były fakty.

Gdy dołożyć do tego całkowity brak doświadczenia w przestrzeganiu jakichkolwiek reguł u Jamesa Pottera i jego wieczne utarczki ze Ślizgonami, jedno było pewne: ktoś zostanie uszkodzony.

Na podobne zmartwienia miałam jednak zaledwie tydzień, gdy nagle wszechświat mi przypomniał z mocą i sobie właściwą ironią, jak to nie wszyscy są zadowoleni z mojego istnienia. W momencie, gdy zaczynałam wierzyć w to, że generalnie wszystko może się ułożyć, świat wybuchł. Dosłownie.


	23. Chapter 23

W wielu lat siedemnastu i niecałych siedmiu miesięcy stoczyłam i przeżyłam swoją pierwszą walkę ze śmierciożercą. Był to muzyczny czwartek w Skromnym Trzmielu, połowa szkoły się zeszła na jeden z ostatnich występów nagle popularnej trójki moich znajomych, gdy o godzinie 19 z minutami całym budynkiem wstrząsnął wybuch. Sufit suteryny dosłownie posypał się nam na głowy, napastnicy wysadzili kominek, odcinając części klientów drogę ucieczki. Ktoś wysadził alkohole nad barem, ktoś inny rzucił serię zaklęć w stronę sceny, na której stali moi przyjaciele. Zanim pojawili się aurorzy większość żeber Parker została zmiażdżona, Will stracił przytomność, zasłaniając ją własnym ciałem, Megan ledwo umknęła, osłaniana przez Jamesa Pottera, który jednocześnie próbował oczyścić drogę ucieczki dla Willa i Parker. Syriusz Black po raz pierwszy umknął morderczemu zaklęciu, a ja po raz pierwszy widziałam jego błysk. Po raz pierwszy też zostałam przez życie zmuszona do defensywy i przyjęcia ofensywy, gdy jeden ze śmierciożerców obrał mnie na cel.

To był zupełnie nowy poziom przerażenia. Po raz pierwszy bałam się o własne życie i nie można tego do niczego porównać. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłam _tego _rodzaju strachu. To była panika odbierająca zdolność mowy i logicznego myślenia. Moje własne przerażenie niemal mnie obezwładniło.

Nie zmrużyłam oka tej nocy. Ani na sekundę nie zgasiłam też lampy.


	24. Chapter 24

Ostatni tydzień tych wakacji był najsmutniejszym i jednocześnie najbardziej zabieganym tygodniem Wakacji Pod Szyldem Skromnego Trzmiela. Tego tygodnia dzieliłam czas między odwiedzinami w Szpitalu Świętego Munga i przesłuchaniami w Ministerstwie Magii. Parker z Willem spędzili po cztery dni na Oddziale Urazów Pozazaklęciowych. Tylko jedna osoba została postawiona przed Wizengamotem pod zarzutem udziału w ataku, jednak przedstawiła alibi i miała znane nazwisko. Właściciel pubu już go nie odnowił, a cały budynek się zapadł.

Siódmy rok mojej edukacji w Hogwarcie rozpoczęłam z żółtym siniakiem na plecach po ataku na Skromnego Trzmiela.


	25. Chapter 25

James Potter zawsze _był_; po prostu. Przemykał gdzieś z boku, stał z tyłu Sali zaśmiewając się do łez, uśmiechał się pokrętnie i rzucał żartami. Odkąd postawiłam nogę w Hogwarcie stanowił, razem z pozostałymi Huncwotami, nieodłączną część mojej rzeczywistości. Bywał na pierwszym planie, zwykle jednak stanowił tło mojego szkolnego życia. Wakacje w Skromnym Trzmielu również i to zmieniły. James, z właściwą sobie swobodą, tanecznym krokiem wkradł się do kręgu moich najbliższych znajomych. Zupełnie przez przypadek i bez mojej wiedzy, w dużej mierze tak samo, jak rok wcześniej Parker. Dzieli z nią jeszcze jedną cechę: jego zadaniem życiowym jest nie pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek z jego najbliższych był nachmurzony. Wciąż emanuje na wszystkie strony chęcią rozbawienia innych, sam nie lubi otaczać się smutnymi osobami.

Odpowiada mi to. Po ataku, wraz z zwiększającą się liczbą zaginięć i morderstw śmiech stał się czymś na wagę złota. James uczynił z niego nową walutę w moim życiu. Stał się czymś, czego wszyscy szukali i zazdrościli, a Huncwoci posiadali na niego monopol.

Mój związek z Jamesem Potterem był trzecim w moim życiu i ma w sobie po trochę z dwóch poprzednich plus dodatkowe, typowe James'owe gratisy. Zaczął się niewinnie. Niby od niechcenia pojawiałam się tam, gdzie wiedziałam, że Potter będzie. I mimowolnie chciałam na nim zrobić wrażenie. On za każdym razem przystawał i mnie zagadywał, czarując swoimi łobuzerskimi uśmieszkami. Nalegał w pomaganiu mi przy moich obowiązkach, choć nie był do tego zobowiązany. Kręciliśmy się wokół siebie, rzucając zalotnymi uśmieszkami. Nigdy wcześniej bym nie powiedziała, że potrafię flirtować. Jednak z James'em to nie ograniczało się do trzepotania rzęsami. Jakimś sposobem angażował mnie w złośliwe gierki słowne, zmuszał mnie do bycia czujną. To jego obecność jako pierwszą wyłapywałam po wejściu do pomieszczenia. I w sumie niewiele się w tej kwestii zmieniło.


	26. Chapter 26

Podczas drugiego wypadu do Hogsmeade miał w miasteczku miejsce wybuch. Nad jednym z budynków unosiła się zielona chmura, która nie przybrała postaci Mrocznego Znaku, lecz była wystarczająco złowróżbna, by wszystkich przebywających wtedy w wiosce uczniów wprawić w obłęd i panikę. Nie miałabym żadnej szansy opanować ich przerażenia bez zdecydowanego i dudniącego głosu Jamesa. Pamiętam wyraz jego twarzy, był skupiony i zdeterminowany, jakby nic nie było w stanie go w tym momencie powtrzymać.

Nigdy nie zostało ustalone, co się tak właściwie stało tego dnia w wiosce, bo z całą pewnością nie był to zorganizowany atak śmierciożerców. Wiem jednak, co było jednym ze skutków tego wszystkiego: James Potter zaskarbił sobie mój szacunek.

Gazety oszalały na punkcie tego ataku. Szybko się też okazało, że był to pierwszy z serii, choć żaden się już nie powtórzył w pobliżu Hogwartu. To jeden ze sposobów wprowadzania terroru przez Voldemorta: skupić naszą uwagę na czymś, co wygląda jak atak, ale zadać śmiertelne ciosy w zupełnie innym miejscu.


	27. Chapter 27

Tydzień później miałam za sobą stratę matki i przyjaciela oraz zyskanie kilku nowych przyjaciół. Przeżyłam dwa ataki, z czego jeden był prawdopodobnie dywersją. Miałam też za sobą swój pierwszy pocałunek z Jamesem Potterem.

To była ostatnia ciepła sobota roku 1977, na drzewach wisiały resztki złotych liści, a Parker z Willem głośno coś nucili. Ukrywając się z wysokiej trawie na dalekim brzegu jeziora wypiłyśmy z dziewczynami przemycone kremowe piwo. Gryffinoni skandowali bojowe hasła, choć wciąż pozostawał tydzień do pierwszego meczu Quidditcha. Była w tym dniu pewna doza desperacji, wszyscy chwytaliśmy się resztek normalności i za wszelką cenę staraliśmy się zapomnieć o horrorze poprzedniego weekendu. A gdy zrobiło się chłodniej i już niewiele osób pozostało na błoniach, stojąc pod starym dębem na brzegu Czarnego Jeziora wspięłam się na palce i pocałowałam Jamesa Pottera w usta.

Był tak zadowolony i dumny z siebie, że może miałabym ochotę mu zetrzeć głupi uśmieszek z twarzy, gdyby nie fakt, że sama byłam zbyt zadowolona i dumna z siebie, by zrobić cokolwiek innego, niż się cieszyć.


End file.
